Naruko: a thousand blossoms
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: (Mostly Female cast AU) Akira Chisaki is the soon to be head of the Chisaki clan of the leaf village and long time friend of Naruko Uzumaki, But when he proposes to her and something goes array, he gets thrown into a situation that he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Desire

In the hidden leaf village there are several clans, but none are more famous than the Chisaki clan, being the clan who's kekkei genkai gives them nigh invulnerability, they always think their above most folk in the village. Well the new heir to this clan will capitalize on this ideal, this is his story.

In the hidden leaf village, it was just a normal day, the sun shined, the birds chirped in the air. At the Chisaki clan home, a young woman in her 30s was cooking.

"Sweetheart! I hope you're up! You're gonna be late for school!" She called upstairs.

"Coming mom!" a boy called as he ran down the stairs. he was around 5'7" with the same skin tone as Naruko, he had dark Rouge colored hair, and fiery orange eyes, and he has thorn vine tattoos on his arms and upper torso. His attire was a white long coat with short sleeves and his clan symbol on the back (which is a red rose with the thorny vines forming a cage around it), a pair of black pants, black ninja sandals, and a black t-shirt.

"You better get going dear, you don't want to miss your exams." His mother giggled, placing a plate of food on the table for her son.

"Yeah yeah." He said, grabbing a piece of toast before bolting out the door. "See ya!"

This was Akira Chisaki, the only son of the Chisaki clan lord, and today he was going to the ninja academy. The boy chuckled as he held a diamond ring. "And today, is the day i make Naruko Uzumaki, mine." he said to himself.

He made his way to the ninja school and entered his class. Many chatting to themselves, and among others just waiting for class to start. Akira then had his eyes on one girl in the room. She had sun blonde hair tied in two pigtails that fell to her waist. Whisker cheek marks and deep blue eyes. She wore a black top with an orange jacket that opened a bit, and black and orange jumpsuit pants. She had a sexy hourglass figure, wide hips with a large heart shaped ass, thick yet sexy legs and an ample E-cup bust.

"There she is." the boy grinned, but noticed she was tied up. "Hey naruko, what's with the ropes?"

The blonde girl gazed at his direction as he approached. "Oh good morning Akira…" She sighed a bit. "Take a guess…"

"iruka sensei again? Let me guess, you were the one who painted the stone faces this morning?" he said, before grinning. "Which was a stroke of genius i might add."

"Doesn't anyone in this village take a joke for Kami's sake?" The busty blonde protested. "I wasn't really insulting the hokages."

"Well i always wondered how they would look with war paint on. Now i know." Akira shrugged, pulling a list from his pocket. "Scratch that off the ol' bucket list."

"ha ha ha, now can you cut me free?" she asked while wiggling in her position.

The boy smiled. "With pleasure milady." he then reached behind his back and drew out his very long masamune blade. The blade was a katana passed down for generations, quenched in mystical black rose oil, it's blade was black as coal, it could cut through things a cellular level. "Hiya!" he yelled as he swung it.

The ropes snapped off as naruko stretched. "Much better." she sighed and exhaled, her ample chest bounced a bit.

"Now with that out of the way, i want to ask you something." Akira told her. Everyone turned in their direction. Sighing he slipped his hand into his pocket and slowly dug for the ring. 'Damn it where is that ring?'

"Alright class, take a seat!" Iruka sensei announced as he entered the class and walked to his desk.

"In a minute Iruka sensei, i seem to have lost something." Akira said, he looked around everyone's desks a few times before he saw it on the desk of sasuke uchiha. "There it is!"

As he was reaching for the ring, the Uchiha ninja snatched it first and examined it. "Quite an expensive ring you have."

"Give it back Uchiha. I'm planning on proposing to someone special today." the chisaki heir told him.

"Well, I don't see your name on this ring, do I?" The boy countered.

"It's on the tag." Akira retorted, pointing to a tag attached to the ring by a string.

"Hmph." he scoffed before tossing it to him. "Who do you even plan on proposing to?"

Smirking Akira strutted back to his seat, sitting next to Naruko. "Well since you asked." he then showed the blonde his gift to her. "Naruko."

The students gasped in shock, out of all the people in the village, he chose naruko, said blonde was shocked herself.

"Her? You want to marry her?" a familiar and annoyed tone of a pink haired girl in a red dress spoke out. "Why would you want to marry a loser like naruko?"

"I'll explain so you simpletons can understand." the boy spoke. "I've always been drawn to things people say i can't have, ever since i was little. My mom says i can't have a cookie from the cookie jar-BAM i steal one five seconds later. The store clerk says i can't have a adult magazine-BOOM i buy it anyway." he continued. "And when people say i can't befriend and marry Naruko Uzumaki? Well...i think you get the idea."

"You're wasting your time!" sakura yelled out in her usual banshee tone, which made her one of the loudest people in the village. "Naruko is nothing but a de-" She was cut off when Akira was in front of her with his blade at her throat.

"You wanna repeat that? Little miss know it all?" he snapped. He only received a silent answer from the girl, who sweated with fear in her eyes. He looked at her before sitting back down with naruko. "Well naruko? I await your answer."

The blonde gazed at the ring before she smiled brightly. "I think I have the answer." She yanked Akira to her as her lips crashed to his own.

The boy smiled as he kissed her back, slipping the ring on her finger. "I'm glad you're doing it then."

"Alright that's enough." Iruka sensei spoke. "Pay attention, your final exams are today."

"Oh crap…." Naruko said in fear.

The man passed out their written exam first. "You all have one hour to finish your written exam and I will grade you all when you're done. Begin."

Akira started on it, and subtly slipped his sheet to Naruko and let her copy him. There were times they almost got caught, but thanks to Akira, they didn't. A moment after, Iruka collected the tests and graded them.

"Alright, I'll announce the grades of your exams." He went one by one for each before announcing the top students. "Akira, 100%, and Naruko...uh...100% as well…" The teacher blinked.

The students were shocked when they heard this, was he serious?

"That's impossible!" Sakura spoke out. "She must have cheated! There's no way she's that smart to know everything on this exam!"

"Possibly but since there's no proof she did cheat we can't just assume." Iruka told her.

Naruko smirked in her mind and squeezed Akira's hand under the desks as he squeezed back.

"Alright, next is the jutsu assessment." their teacher told them. "And first is the transformation jutsu."

The students took their shots at the transformation jutsu exam before Akira was next. "Alright Akira, show me what you got." Iruka spoke to him.

The boy smirked, then made a couple hand signs. "Transform!" he then took the form of his mother...in a nightgown. Iruka gawked at the sight of it before he was blown back with blood spewing from his nose.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you had a crush on my mom!" the boy howled.

Iruka stood with kleenex in his nose as he growled. "Points deducted Akira for that inappropriate content in my class!"

"Ah go screw yourself." the red haired boy said as he walked off.

Iruka sighed while rubbing his head. "Alright, Naruko, you're next."

The girl made a similar hand sign. "Transform!" then she became a taller, curvier, even sexier version of herself. Naked, and barely covered by strings of steam. She smiled as she blew the man a kiss.

Like before, Iruka gawked and another spurt of blood gushed from his nose as he was thrown back. Akira laughed as he high fived her, but before she transformed back he gave her ass a smack. And like that Iruka deducted points from her perverted transformation.

Now the finals really began, taijutsu sparring. They all took their turns sparring against others before there were four left. "Next, Naruko vs Sakura." Iruka announced.

The two girls faced each other. "Man have i been itching to tear you a new one Haruno." Naruko said.

"Be quiet baka! At least now I can pulverize you!" She snapped before gazing at Sasuke with a blush. 'And I know Sasuke will cheer me on and will be impressed with my skills.'

"At least my boobs are bigger than your flat A-cup." The blonde teased, jiggling her mounds.

"How dare you!" Sakura yelled as she charged towards her. Naruko sensed what she was gonna do and leap frogged over her when she got close, skidding on all fours with a sly grin.

"Too slow." she smirked. Sakura scowled and charged again, throwing sloppy punches and kicks. Naruko yawned before swatting her hand away and kicked her in the gut.

Sakura skid back, then threw three shuriken, naruko dodged two but one grazed her eye. "AHHH!" she screamed in pain. Reeling back blood filled her eye, then she saw red.

(in Naruko's mind)

The girl saw a large shrine gate in front of her, and there was a low growl coming from it.

"So, my vessel has come to visit me at long last." A deep voice growled behind the bars.

"What, who are you?" she asked.

"Your people call me the nine tailed fox. But you can call me, Kurama." it said, a red muzzle poking from the gate.

"The nine tails…" Naruko gasped, everything began to click, the reason why people hate her, why she was attacked and left alone for so many years. "You….you're the one responsible for my suffering!"

"You're not the only one who's suffered in this predicament." Kurama stated, it's voice becoming smoother and more female.

"W...what are you talking about?" Naruko asked.

"I never wanted to be split in half and stuck in you, ya know." the fox said.

Naruko relaxed a bit and stood up. "You mean to tell me you never wanted to attack my village a long time ago?"

"No." Kurama nodded.

The girl sighed. "Fine. i get it. But from now on you're gonna have to pay rent ya hear me? I want all the power you got, and all the fixings, clear?"

"I shall give you that and more, if you like, I can also use my chakra to modify your body to be ever desiring to any man in the world." Kurama offered.

"That's fine too." Naruko smirked.

(back in reality)

Red chakra started flowing from Naruko's bleeding eye as it healed and her eyes changed shape, they were now orange with a slit pupil and nine orbs around it. And she started to sprout chakra tails.

"What the hell!?" Sakura gasped as she backed up.

'Oh no...that chakra….' Iruka gasped in horror.

"Yeah that's it!" Akira cheered.

"You can do it Naruko-chan!" called Hinata Hyuuga.

With a grin, Naruko blasted forward, smashing a punch into Sakura's gut before her chakra tails began releasing a barrage of punches at the poor girl. With a smack, Sakura was sent flying and skid against the ground. She was wounded, bloodied and unconscious.

The blonde stopped. "Whoa, okay that was way too overboard."

"You think!?" Iruka spoke angrily. "I'm sorry naruko, but points will be deducted for the way you attacked your classmate."

"Fine…" the girl sighed.

Next was Akira against Sasuke. The two got into position. "You may be from a powerful clan, but you will never defeat an uchiha, Chisaki." Sasuke spoke out.

"We'll see about that." Akira said, making a few hand signs he stretched his arm out. "Secret Jutsu: Thorn Vine Chain!" The tattoos on his arms stretched and shot out at the Uchiha. The boy dodged and weaved before lunging his his kunais in hand. He swung and tried to stab Akira but he was far too quick for him.

"Next up, Secret Jutsu: Thorn vine prison!" the red haired boy slammed his hands on the ground as the thorn vine tattoos stretched and formed a bird cage around them.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked while keeping his distance from the thorn vines.

"My family's signature jutsus." the boy smirked. "Now, try throwing those knives at me."

"Like I would listen to you!" The uchiha snapped and lunged. He tried to cut him, but suddenly the attacks passed through Akira as his body turned into rose petals. "What!?" The boy growled in shock and started looking around to find Akira.

"Behind you." Akira said as Sasuke spun around, but was tripped and pinned down. "That's Rose Body, the Chisaki clan's Kekkei Genkai, i can turn my body into flower petals to avoid attacks and move places, only downside is i have to consciously activate it.."

Sasuke growled and tried to push Akira off but he kept his foot in place. "Now.." Akira drew his blade. "Make it easy and yield."

"Never." Sasuke spat.

"Have it your way then. Death-" he was about to activate his sword's special ability, when Iruka called the match.

"Enough Akira. You won." He called.

Akira nodded as the cage vanished and got off Sasuke. "Next time don't start a fight you can't finish Uchiha." he gave his word and slashed his blade at his clothes before sheathing it and walked off.

POOF!

The sound of clothing slowly being ripped behind him made Akira freeze in place. When he turned he saw the smoke of a disputed transformation jutsu. "No way…" The students all gasped, as did sasuke's fan club.

In his place...was a girl. She looked like sasuke, but her hair was a bit longer, she held an hourglass figure with wide hips rivaling that to Naruko. Her ass cheeks were smaller than the blondes, but makes up for her G-cup bust held by bandages hidden below the ripped shirt he cut.

"Holy…." naruko said.

"Shit." Sakura finished.

"S...sasuke?" Akira breathed.

The girl flushed while clutching her shirt, he saw embarrassment and humiliation in her eyes before she threw a smoke bomb down and vanished without a trace.

Akira looked at Iruka. "Sensei i'm gonna-"

The man nodded. "Go ahead."

Akira left the school and headed for the one place Sasuke would always be, his clan's home. When he got there, the girl was barreting herself about letting her transformation being broken.

Akira knocked on the door. "Sasuke?" The battering inside stopped immediately and all went silence in the house.

"What do you want?!" she snapped.

"I want to talk to you." He replied.

"We nothing to talk about, now get off my property!" He heard her yell.

The boy walked over into the room to her and gripped her hand, hard. "No, you're gonna tell me how long you've been keeping that jutsu up."

"I won't!" She yelled and tried to punch him only to hit rose petals.

"Yes. you. Are." he growled callously. He pulled her closer. "Tell me."

"Got off me!" She screamed and tried to pull a kunai out, but he only gripped her hand and pinned her. "Stop! Get off me! Help!"

He looked at her, then pulled her up and did something his mom always did to him to calm him down. He kissed her.

Sasuke flushed, having this boy steal her first kiss. "PERVERT!" She screeched and slapped him across the face.

"Dang it, my mom says that always works…" the boy said, rubbing his cheek.

Sasuke breathed while she glared dangerously at him. "Get out of my house now or I'll fucking turn you into Ash and I don't care If I get arrested for it!"

The boy grabbed her and held her close. "Calm down, you aren't thinking clearly."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled and tried to break from his grip, but held it tight on her.

"Shhhh…." the boy sighed, stroking her softly. "Calm down…"

Akira didn't know how long he held her for, but at long last, Sasuke finally eased up and calmed down in his arms as she panted and whimpered softly.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"What do you even want? Come to assault me or something?" The uchiha girl questioned in a mutter.

"No." he said. "I came because i caused your jutsu to disappear and for you to be humiliated. I needed to make sure i made it right."

"How can you?" She whispered. "Cause of you, everyone knows my secret…"

"So?" the boy asked. "Why even hide it?"

"Cause of how big of a target I am to other nations…" She admitted.

"Target?" the boy asked. "Oh i get it, so you think everyone would want a piece of this huh?" he said, squeezing her rear.

"Watch it!" She snapped, slapping his cheek again.

"Not my fault you have a nice ass." the boy told her.

"Now you see why I hide my female side." She stated and walked to a window. "Men would try to break into my home, try to rape me and use me as their toy and try to impregnate me with a child of their own, other clans would try to kidnap me to be nothing but a breeding machine to them."

The young Chisaki sighed, then walked up behind her. "Sounds like to me you need a good family to look after you."

"I don't have a family anymore...my big brother saw to that." She spat with venom, remembering the day her brother murdered his family.

"Why not stay with me? The Chisakis are a noble clan that keeps women in the highest of respect. If you want, i could even ask lord third if i could evoke…" he looked side to side. "Harem law." he whispered. "So that you couldn't be taken advantage of."

"Like you took advantage of kissing me and grabbing my ass?" Sasuke countered with a glare.

"My mom says that it calms girls down ok? I thought it would work." Akira sighed.

The Uchiha turned away, crossing her arms over her large breasts. "Give me a reason why I should trust you and be one of your girls in your so called harem?"

"Look." The boy sighed. "I'm only trying to help you Sasuke. I don't want you to be alone or in pain anymore. But, if you believe being alone and being a target to others is what you want, be my guest." he turned and began walking to the door.

"Sake." she said. Akira turned around. "My real name, it's Sake...someone might as well know."

Akira nodded. "Remember Sake, if you ever change your mind and want a happier and safe life, my clans door is always open for you." With that, he jumped out and vanished in the village.

(the next day)

Akira and Naruko Graduated as Ninja, as did a few of the other ninjas like Sakura, hinata and Sake. Though, no one saw her that day after what happened. Akira hoped she was okay.

"So are you seriously thinking of having The third hokage envoc harem law?" Naruko asked him.

"I have to try." Akira sighed. "After what Sake has been going through as a woman, I can understand why she hides herself from the world."

"Alright, but if it gets outta hand.." she warned him.

"Trust me, you'll always be my leading alpha girl." he chuckled, pinching her rear.

"Good." she smiled, kissing his cheek.

The two entered the hokage's office as he was doing his worst nightmare, paperwork. "Lord hokage." Akira spoke.

"Hmm? Oh hello Akira." the old man said.

"I'm here in hopes I can make an arrangement for my clan." The boy explained as he and Naruko stood before him.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"I wish for me to take upon the harem law." The clan member answered.

The hokage looked at him. "And why is that? No one's asked for that in...eighty years."

"A few reasons." He answered. "One, I want to have a few girls I can love and protect, and...I want to do this for Sake."

"The young Uchiha girl, i see." the man nodded. "Any other reasons you can think of?"

"Well, since you asked, the harem law wasn't used in a while and people say not to take it...and for me, when some say don't take it, I want it." Akira grinned.

"True to form, you're just like your father." the man laughed. "Alright, the law is yours to invoke."

Akura smirked. "Thank you lord Hokage. You won't regret this."

(later…)

Akira and naruko returned to his home as they laughed and hugged. "Ha ha! You really pulled though!" naruko laughed.

"Yeah, i just hope Sake accepts it." he said as they walked in.

"Akira, is that you?" He heard his mother.

"Yeah mom!" He called back.

"We have a visitor!" She replied.

"Who?" he asked as he and his fiance walked in the living room.

They grew surprised when they saw a familiar raven haired girl. "...hello Akira."

"Sake…" the boy said. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You did say your clan would be open to me if I changed my mind, didn't you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, i did." he nodded. "Did you?"

Sake sighed a bit. "I did...I will at least try to give this a chance."

"That...that's great!" the redhead smiled.

Sake turned to Naruko. "What's say to you Naruko baka?"

"Hey, I'm no baka!" Naruko stated as she approached Sake, breasts pushing against each other.

"You wanna piece of me?" Sake said.

'Ohoho this should be good.' Akira grinned as he watched.

"Bring it." naruko challenged, smacking Sake's ass.

The two girls tackled each other, trying to remove the other's clothes. They yanked on each others hair as they gazed at each other with glares. But then they crashed their lips together in a deep kiss.

Sake kissed naruko and held her close, moaning as their tongues wrestled inside their mouths. Naruko moaned as well before she pulled off her panties as well as Sakes.

They pulled from the kiss a bit and panted. "Fuck me." The blonde purred.

The girl nodded. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." They nodded and grabbed Akira and dragged him upstairs, they set him on a chair before tackling each other on the bed. Stripping their clothes off Naruko squeezed her breasts. "Wanna help me? My nipples hurt."

"Yes." Sake purred before leaning up and latched to both nipples and suckled.

Akira groaned in pain as he grew a bulge in his pants. "Oooh!"

The two girls grinned at him. "Is our man enjoying his show?" Naruko purred.

The boy nodded, staring at their naked bodies, he desired to squeeze them, to pound them.

"Want us to continue?" Sake purred, squeezing Naruko's ass.

"Yes.." he nodded.

The two purred before Sake spread her legs. "Give me your pussy slut."

"With pleasure." naruko smirked with a lick of her lips. The two entwined their legs, rubbing their cunts together.

Naruko gasped. "Ooooh so good!"

"Mmmmmmmm, I missed this feeling." Sake moaned happily.

"Wait, you've done this?" Akira gasped.

"Mmm hmm, with my mother." Sake winked.

"Wow…" he gasped.

"You never did this with your mom?" she asked, rubbing more against Naruko.

"Well...no, the only things we did was only kiss." He answered.

"You should, it's fun." the girl purred, rubbing her cheek up against Naruko's. "Mmmm, you're so soft Naruko."

"And you're so sexy." The blonde smirked, pushing closer as her hips swirled faster and breasts pushing together.

The two moaned as they grind more, then Naruko started to feel something coming.

"Oh fuck, harder Sake! I wanna cum!" The blonde moaned, pushing back as her hips grind faster.

"Oh yeah! Cum with me you slutty blonde!" the uchiha moaned as she pulled her close, kissing her.

"MMmmmmmmmm!" Both moaned in each others mouths, juices gushing and mixing from their connected cunts.

Akira couldn't take it anymore, stripping off his clothes he pounced on the two, grabbing them close.

"I can't take it! Give me your slutty bodies!" He groaned before shoving his 10 inch long dick into Naruko's pussy.

The blonde screamed as her hole was stretched. "SHIIIIIT!"

"Fuuuuuck! You're tight!" he gasped, hips bashing against hers with loud wet claps.

"Oh fuck, oh shit! Oh yes yes yes! More! Gimme more! Give your pet more!" the girl moaned, her body radiating the same fox-like chakra as before.

"Oh fuck yeah! Show me your slutty side Naruko!" Akira moaned, slapping her luscious bubble ass. "Sake, join us."

"Of course." She purred before sitting on Naruko's face. "Eat my cunt baby."

Naruko started lapping at her pussy, licking every possible area. "Mmmmm…"

"Oh yeah, eat me you slut, enjoy your dirty sweet treat." Sake moaned, gripping the blondes hair and roughly grinded her face.

Akira pounded his blonde lover and gripped her supple ass, thinking how much sexier she'll look when she's older.

"Oh Akira." Sake purred.

"Ye-hmph!" He tried to speak before the uchiha caught his lips in a deep kiss.

The two kissed for a few seconds before separating. "What was that about?"

"I thought you said kissing would make people feel good." The girl teased.

"And it did." he nodded, kissing her again, groping her tits.

That set sake off as she pushed hard against naruko and gushed her juices in her face.

"You like having your jugs squeezed?" the boy asked.

"Most definitely." she purred, pulling his face in her large jugs.

The boy sucked on her tits and groaned. "Cumming!" naruko felt his cock shove deep and pump semen within her bowls.

"Mmmmmmm…" she purred happily as sake pulled off her. "I hope you're not tired master, cuse you have a ton of girls to please."

"Tons? There's only two of you." Akira mentioned.

With a hand sign, smoke blasted as he saw hundreds of naked narukos. "There are now."

The boy blushed. "Holy hell…"

"I've been waiting so long, on my knees…" one clone said.

"Come on dear…" another purred.

"You're in control!" a third chirped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of my Naruko story guys. sorry about the wait, writing schedule's been seriously wonky. plus my co author Godzillwbro wasn't online so my schedule was pushed back a day.**

 **anyway i hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. also bonus to anyone who can find the easter egg reference to a very old and popular disney movie in the chapter. you may be featured next update.**

 **PS, I'm holding a poll on my profile to decide what story to do next so please check it out.**

 **Chapter 2: Team building 101**

Morning rose over the home of the Chisaki Clan's household. The new heir, Akira, was sleeping like a rock underneath the covers of his bed, body and face smothered in the bosoms of his two lovers and fiancés, Sake Uchiha And Naruko Uzumaki

The two girls fluttered their eyes open as they yawned, their threesome last night took its toll on all three of them. They glanced to each other and giggled.

"Morning." Sake grinned, pecking the blondes lips.

Naruko held Sake's face close as she licked the inside of her mouth, then slowly pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. "Morning." She smiled.

"Who would have thought I'd lose my virginity to Akira and fuck you as well." The raven haired girl licked her lips. "Must say, for a blonde dobe, you fuck good."

"And for a black haired slut, your mouth tastes amazing." Naruko purred.

"You trying to get me to fuck you again?" Sake purred as she pulled Naruko to her, both their breasts pressing together.

The blonde licked the uchiha's cheek ever so slowly and kissed her again, moaning in passion as they rolled to the other side of the huge king sized bed. Sake moaned as well, pawing at Naruko's body as her tongue dueled with the blondes.

"Quickie before we have to get to school?" Sake purred.

"Oh very." Naruko smirked.

The black haired girl got on top of her then shoved her pussy in Naruko's face, her mouth and face at the blonde's own pussy. Both moaned loudly at their mouths connected to their lower regions. They grasped each others asses, wrapped their legs around the others necks. They shoved their tongues insides and furiously licked, sucked and ate each others crotches in thier furious and hot 69.

"You taste amazing Naruko." Sake purred.

"You do too Sake." naruko purred. "Oh we really need to fuck a lot more often."

While the two licked each other and moaned like whores, Akira was starting to wake up, he slowly turned over in his sleep, began to open his eyes, and the sight of his lovers getting it on was the first thing he saw.

He sat up and stretched as he gave a knowing grin. "Morning my dears."

The girls moaned as they continued to lick each other, both shuddering in pleasure. Akira shook his head with a smile before he decided to get some action before school. He crawled up to the two before mounting sake and slammed his dick into her ass.

Sake moaned loudly into Naruko's pussy, causing vibrations and waves of pleasure to course through her body, almost like she stuck a vibrator in her cunt. The young male moaned as well, loving the tightness of the Uchiha as he gripped her hips and thrusted, slapping his hips against her juicy rear end.

"Sake, you know I love that tight pussy of yours, but..your ass, it's even better!" He groaned, slapping her ass. The reaction made her moan loudly again in the blondes cunt before she chained it by slapping Naruko's ass as well.

Naruko moaned as well, blushing and becoming even more aroused from getting spanked like a naughty little girl.

"Fuck you two, if we didn't have school today, I would have fucked you both all day and night until you two were fucking pregnant." Their husband moaned.

The girls purred at the thought of that, unlimited sex with the prospect of bearing his children? That would be a dream come true! Akira groaned before shooting his hands out and grasping Sakes large and irresistible bouncing breasts.

As he squeezed and pulled at her nipples, Sake moaned, thinking of what it would feel like to be milked like what he was doing when she was pregnant and lactating.

The threesome raged with lust, love and pleasure, but suddenly…

"Akira." came the voice of his mother as she entered. "You and your girls are gonna be late for-" She froze when she saw the sight of her son fucking the hell out of his busty whore wives.

The three froze, realizing that they had been so caught up with having their fill of sex that they forgot about school, and that the woman was home.

"...well...this is quite a sight to see." Akira's mother blinked as her cheeks were deep red by the sight of her naked son and girls.

"Uh…" was all Akira could say.

"Mmmm." Naruko purred as she simply went back to licking Sake's cunt.

Akira's mother got a good look at her son, and never realized how much of a hunk he was. 'Wow...he's well developed…' she thought before giving a small smile. "Well, remember school starts in 20 minutes dear. Don't play too long with your girls." She winked and walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"O-okay." He nodded.

While the horny teens continued with their threesome, The busty woman was against the wall, near the door while listening to the sounds of their moans, dirty talk and their bodies slapping against one another. She flushed heavily while leaning against the wall as her body was trembling.

"Oh that sounds like fun…" She sighed as she slid down the wall, hand grasping her chest. She gave soft moans while slipping a hand in her pants and fingered herself. "Mmmmmm...oh Akira honey...you're in for a surprise after school."

(Later at school)

After the three had their fill for the moment, they got dressed and ate breakfast. They headed to school and sat in their class, both girls on each side of Akira while clinging to his arms. Sake not afraid to show her true female form now due to Akira opening up to her.

Everyone was still in shock after what went down the day before, and the girls who became Sake's fangirls now seemed to be more or less livid at the idea of liking a girl who pretended to be a boy.

Anyways, Iruka Sensei entered the class and sat at his desk. "Alright class, you all did well yesterday on your exams, and have passed with your official ninja headbands. Now, the next assignment is picking the members of your official teams."

"Let's just hope Sakura doesn't get put on our team." Naruko whispered. Both of her harem lovers agreed, but Akira did feel a tad bit bad for the cherry haired girl, considering she was not immensely attractive or busty like some others, he decided later to at least help her.

Iruka gave the roll call of the teams leading on before reaching number seven. "In team 7, naruko Uzumaki...Sake Uchiha…"

"C'mon c'mon…" both girls whispered, leaning forward in their seats.

"Akira Chisaki…" Iruka continued.

"Yes!" The two cheered.

"Hang on...Ah forgot someone. Sakura haruno, due to an odd number of students in the class you'll also be on team seven." Iruka added.

"WHAT!?" The two busty babes gawked, not expecting for Sakura to be on their team no less.

The pink haired girl blushed in embarrassment and looked away, burying her face on her desk. Meanwhile in her mind, a being known as Inner Sakura was absolutely livid at this. "Cha! I cannot believe this! I'm stuck with that imposter Sake, Who toyed with my feelings, that blonde bitch who embarrassed me, and that asshole who started all this! GRRRRR!" It growled as it ground it's huge blocky teeth.

"These are the teams assigned. Your senseis will be arriving shortly. Wait here until further notice." Iruka spoke before he got up and left the classroom.

"So we're supposed to be on the same team as one of the most useless girl in school." Naruko groaned.

"She'll only slow us down, this'll only want to make me strangle her." Sake agreed while crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't say she's 'useless'..." Akira said, looking at the girl. "I mean next to you Sake she has the highest scores in the class, not to mention according to a few other kids, she's about as smart as you can get."

His wives were a bit unsure, but they trust him deeply as they sighed in defeat. Later on, most of the teams were gone and all remained was team seven. Akira decided to take this moment to talk to Sakura before their sensei arrived.

He got up and approached the cherry haired girl, standing in front of her desk. "Sakura?"

The girl looked at him and almost jumped. "Uh...Yeah?"

"Look, things between you and the students were not smooth, as we can put it, especially with me, Sake and naruko." He spoke and sat on a chair behind him. "You can be a bit rash..and a bit loud at times, but you are a girl with tons of potential. All I can ask is that you could work with me and my wives. Think we can try to get along?"

The girl sighed. "I'll try." But inner Sakura was basically flipping him the bird.

"And I know there are some complications that you want to stand out and be more attractive since you don't have that type of body." The boy added. "I can help you with that if you wish."

A big question mark appeared over her head. "Huh?"

Akira chuckled before digging in his pocket and pulled out a blue liquid pill. "This is a special chakra pill my mother invented for some females of the nation that want a sexy body to appeal to others. Just swallow this, and you'll have the body you always wanted in your life."

"Well, I'd like that but, if made myself...bigger, it would be impractical." She said. "I mean if I had huge breasts like Naruko they'd get in the way during combat, and if I had a huge ass like Sake, I probably would fall on it constantly."

The young Chisaki chuckled again. "Yeah my mother worked hard on the flaws of these pills. The chakra within them will give you a nice balance in weight, they'll be huge, but not as heavy as you imagine, plus they hold together in your clothes to keep them from bouncing all over the place. Besides, I want to help you Sakura. I know you don't like me after what has occured, but you're a friend to me, even if you don't see it."

The girl looked at him, thinking for a second, and inner Sakura shrugging. She took the pill bottle, gulped, and then downed a pill. The minute passed before Sakura shuddered and moaned a bit as her body began to change, and boy oh boy did she.

Her flat body was now curved with an hourglass form and a slim stomach, her hips were wide that begged to be grabbed. The legs were built on more muscle and thick as hell. Her ass cheeks expanded to huge pillows that would cushion herself and jiggle if she wanted to. And her breasts, they grew to a whooping H-cup.

The girl felt her dress begin to come apart at the seams. "Uh oh…" Sakura gasped.

RIP!

The dress of her chest section ripped open as it freed a good sight of her brand new large cleavage.

The girl blushed before she covered herself. "Oh no no no no no no!"

Akira was amazed how sexy Sakura became but chuckled a bit before taking his large jacket off and put it over the cherry girl. "You can borrow my jacket until later when you get new clothes."

"Ok...wow, i know I must have at least an h-cup but it feels like I just have a B-cup!" She gasped.

"That's the power of the pills." akira chuckled and put the pills away. "I have to say sakura, compared to naruko and sake, you're by far the most attractive pink haired girl i ever seen."

"Um...thanks." She blushed.

Inner sakura on its end was in delight while groping its tits. "I'm so fucking hot! Oh my dream body is a reality!"

"Well I guess that takes care of...that." He said as he saw Naruko And Sake putting a box of chalk dust and water above the door. "What are you two doing?"

"Since our sensei hasn't arrive at any point, me and sake are gonna pull a prank on him as payback for making us wait so long." Naruko grinned.

"It'll be hilarious." Sake snickered before glancing at Sakura. "Sexy body by the way Sakura." she purred with a wink.

The pink haired girl blushed and hid under Akira's jacket. "Shut up!" She yelped.

Inner sakura though. "Cha! Did Sake actually compliment me!? If it was Sasuke I'd faint! But she's a girl! But a sexy..gah! Am I attracted to girl as well?!"

"Well, Let's Just hope things don't get out of hand." The boy sighed as they sat with him.

A minute later, the doors opened as a man with silver hair, a headband over his right eye and a mask on his face entered. "Team se-" he didn't finish as the chalk grinds splattered on his body before the water drenched him as it made the chalk grinds a bit sticky.

"Ha Ha! Take that!" Naruko laughed.

"That's what you get for making us wait!" Sake laughed as well while Akira snickered a bit as Sakura was holding her laughter.

The man casually blinked and gazed at the four. "And my first impression on you all right now is...you're a bunch of idiots."

This caused the girls faces to contort in rage. "What did you say?!"

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." The man said casually before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"This guy sounds like a serious cocksucker." Naruko growled.

"Well, let's get going." Akira spoke as he got up. The others followed him as they made it to the roof. First thing he noticed was a book in his hands his sensei was reading, which was called 'Icha icha paradise'.

'Oh Jesus.' The boy groaned, recognizing the book as a very popular erotic novel series.

"Took you all long enough." The man spoke as he put his book away. "Now, let us get started. First thing is to introduce yourself, talk about your hobbies, likes and stuff like that."

"Um...think you could go first Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I do have my hobbies and I have my dreams as well." The man spoke.

"All you told us was your name…" Naruko said.

"Anyways, your turn raven girl." Kakashi spoke and pointed to the busty uchiha girl.

"Well, my name is Sake Uchiha, I don't have much I like, training is pretty much my only hobby, and my dream...is to one day bring my brother Itachi back to the leaf village to face justice." Sake said.

'So she's an uchiha.' kakashi thought before turning to Sakura. "Your turn Pinkie."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes, well i guess that would be flowers, and my hobbies? Studying I suppose." She shrugged.

"Right. Your next blondie." Kakashi spoke to Naruko.

The blonde grinned. "Names Naruko uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, my husband Akira and spending time with him. My dislikes are those who hate ramen, seriously creepy perverts. My hobbies are training and spending time with my husband and harem sister Sake. My dream, to start a huge family with them and become the next Hokage."

"Oh so you're the kid who painted the hokage monument and stole the sacred scroll of sealing." Kakashi said, snapping his fingers.

"Yep, that's all me." Naruko grinned proudly.

Everyone else looked at her in exasperation, looks that said, 'are you serious?'.

"Right...alright kid, you're the last one." Kakashi spoke as he glanced to Akira.

"Well my name is Akira Chisaki. My likes, Well…" he said as he hugged his girls. "Are pretty self explanatory, my hobbies are basically making my lovers as happy as possible. And my dream is to have a large family."

'So this kid has the harem clan rebuild huh? Heh, lucky kid.' Kakashi thought. "Alright, now that introductions are done, time we talk about your next test."

"Test?" The kids asked.

"Yes, the last one you passed was the first. If you are all to become true ninjas, you have to pass this next one. Fail to do so...your headbands are taken and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"What the fuck?!" The blonde girl yelled in anger.

"Don't take it on me, I just follow the rules." he explained and got up. "Now, meet me on training ground 5 tomorrow at 5am, and don't eat breakfast or you will hurl." He spoke before vanishing in leaves again.

"This fucking sucks!" Sake snapped.

"Don't worry girls, when we show him what we're made of tomorrow, he'll be eating his words." Akira grinned and hugged the two close to his sides.

The girls sighed as the three walked back to his house after saying goodbye to Sakura. The pinkette was a bit jealous, considering he has two girls clinging to him like candy. She wanted to know what was going on with their relationship as she followed in the shadows.

As the three walked inside, Akira sighed. "We're gonna have to go to sleep early girls, if we go to the training ground tired tomorrow we probably won't pass the test."

They nodded in agreement as they walked up the stairs to his room. When they entered his room, they froze. On his bed was his mother in a black lacy bra and panites, laying on her side while reading a book of her own.

"Mom…?" The boy gasped.

The woman glanced up and grinned as she sat up, her large O-cup tits bouncing with her movement. "Welcome home sweetie."

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"Thought I would have you come home to a little surprise for you and your girls." The woman cooed as she spread one leg, bending the other and rested on it, head resting on her arms. "You like what you see?"

The boy gulped. "Well yes I am but...thing is we have a test tomorrow, plus we have to wake up early."

"Really?" His mother hummed. "Strange, from my youth as a ninja, the second test with your team starts at 10am."

"Not for us, it's 5am for us." Sake told her.

"Hmm...who's your sensei?" She asked.

"Kakashi hatake." Naruko answered.

"Him?" The mother blinked before she snickered.

"What's so funny?" Akira asked.

"Did he come late when you were waiting for him after teams were assigned?" She asked as they nodded. "Kakashi has a history of putting down the time needed to meet him, but he comes late about 4 hours."

"...what?" The three of them said.

"Pretty much the gimmick." The woman giggled.

The three looked at each other. "Fuck it." They said as the girls stripped down.

Akira's mother licked her lips. "Mmmm, you two are so sexy. My son chooses his girls well."

"You're even more beautiful, Miss Chisaki." Sake purred, crawling on the bed towards her.

"Please, call me Suiko." The busty woman purred as she licked her finger.

"Okay Sukio." Naruko purred getting behind her and holding her still while squeezing the woman's breasts. "Sake, let's hold her still for Akira, so he doesn't have to."

"Alright." The Uchiha smirked as she straddled on top of the MILF, their breasts pressing together as they took off her bra and panties, Sake keeping her down as their pussies met.

Akira blushed and couldn't keep his libido in check, he went insane, throwing his clothes and jumping into the bed with them, getting on top of the black haired girl and his mother, forcing himself into the older woman's cunt.

"Mmmmmmm…" Suika purred in delight. "You feel bigger than you look." She glanced to Akira and purred. "You like this baby? You like fucking mommy's slutty pussy with your big, fat and godly cock?"

"Yes! Oh I'm not gonna stop until you get pregnant!" He growled, pounding her like an animal.

Every thrust caused her to moan and bounce against the two females. "Oh yes. Mmmm, yes baby, fuck mommy. Give me as many babies to raise and fuck as well. Use my sexy body to satisfy your lust and hungry desires." She purred as she batted her eyelashes.

The boy growled as his vine tattoos stretched out and pulled her out from between the other two girls, slamming her against the wall and tying her up, allowing him to have his way with her and not have to worry about other girls getting in the way.

On the side, Naruko and Sake laid back and watched their husband savagely fuck his mother while they fingered each other. "Mmmmm, oh this is so hot." Naruko purred.

"If everyone else saw this they'd think it would be incest, but to us? It's just us growing our family." Sake nodded.

Naruko licked her lips before rolling on Sakes lap, pressing against her. "Wanna fuck while he's busy with the milf slut?" She purred while stroking her cheek.

"Sure." The girl nodded, grabbing Naruko's hips and forcing their pussies together, rocking their hips back and forth as their clits touched. Both moaned in lust and pleasure as they smirked at each other and engaged a deep make out session. Immediately they rocked and ground their hips with serious speed, force and lust.

Little did they know that a familiar pink haired girl at the window of the room was watching the group fucking like horny teenagers. "Oh my...holy shit!" Sakura gasped as she watched from a tree, blushing red. She had no idea how active the family was in sex. Her body warming up to the sight of mother and son fucking, and the lesbian action of Naruko and Sake. Needless to say, Sakura couldn't form words...but fuck was the sight of them fucking hot.

She shook her head, she couldn't be thinking that! That was not the attitude of a ninja, nor a respectable lady! She had to get out of here, so she slid down the tree, then started running home, dodging street lamps to avoid being seen. Just what the hell was wrong with that family anyway?!

(Later the next morning.)

A long night of sex with his mother and wives took a toll on them as they slept and woke up in the morning at 9:30am. They got breakfast in their stomachs and headed to the training grounds, where they saw a tired Sakura and no sight of Kakashi sensei.

"Oh hey Sakura, man you look beat." Naruko said.

"Getting up early isn't my strong suit…" She grumbled, not fully awaken to yell at them, her mind even still replaying the sight of them fucking like animals.

"Yeah we slept in. Right girls?" Akira smirked. His loves giggled and hugged his arms before he kissed their cheeks.

There was a puff of smoke before they saw Kakashi. "Yo." He greeted with a hand up.

"What took you so long…?" Sakura said as she suddenly succumbed to her fatigue and lack of food. Snoring as she set her head down.

"Well, a cat was in my path so I had to go around to a longer path." The sensei casually replied.

"Couldn't you have made it move?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, did I mention it was a black cat?" He added. The four sweat dropped to this. "But, now that we're here, let us start the test." He pulled from his pocket...three bells.

"Three bells?" Sake asked. "Is this a joke?"

"Your assignment is to take these bells from me before noon." kakashi explained. "There are four of you, and only three bells. The one who does not receive a bell than the other three will automatically fail and be sent back to the academy."

Everyone just looked at him before Naruko flipped a table over. "Ah Hell naw! Fuck this shit! I'm outta here!" She yelled, storming off.

"Naruko, stop!" Akira yelled as she glanced behind her. "Is this who I wanted to marry, the ninja who wanted to give up and throw in the towel? You're far better than this, and you know it!"

"I actually thought she has the right idea." Sake said. "It's obviously a no win situation."

"Listen you two, you're both better thinkers than you let on. You two really wanna live being in the academy forever and not be ninjas to protect the village, our future family and kids?"

"I'm simply looking at it logically, there are three bells right? And four of us, obviously no matter what we do, someone will always not have a bell, equaling in a fail every time." She said. "No matter how many ways I look at this equation, it always has the same solution."

"Maybe, but maybe there's more to thi than we don't know about." Her husband spoke and grasped her hand. "Naruko, just trust me on this."

"Alright. Try and win a losing battle. Just know I won't be there when you guys have to go through the academy again." Sake sighed in exasperation.

Kakashi gazed at Akira as he grinned a bit under his mask. 'There's more to this kid than I thought…' he cleared his throat. "Alright you four, your test, begins, now!"

The four jumped back and hid into the trees. "So how do we get the bells?" Sake asked.

"I put some thought into it and I think this plan might work." Akira grinned. "He reads that Icha icha series, so he's a closet pervert. Naruko, think you can create two clones and one of them looking like sake?"

"Yep." Naruko nodded, creating two clones, one turning into Sake.

"Have them distract Kakashi, while he is, We'll snatch the bells." The boy grinned as they nodded. "Okay, go."

The clones jumped out and landed in front of Kakashi who causally read his book. "Hi Kakashi Sensei." the two spoke with smiles. "Wanna see something cool?"

"It Wouldn't Be your trademark 'Sexy Jutsu' would it Naruko?" The man asked, holding up a profile slip that he had hid in the book he read.

"Nope, something even better." The naruko clone purred. She turned to the Sake clone, both smirking and yanking their shirts down to free their naked breasts before embracing in a deep make out while grinding their tits together.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock, dropping his book and blood slowly leaking into his mask. The sight was so erotic he couldn't look away, and that was the plan as a breeze past him.

The two clones disappeared and Kakashi was left in shock. "Shadow clones?...Wait." He looked at his belt. "Oh no."

"Hey kakashi Sensei." came Akira's voice as he turned to see the group with him and his wives holding a bell each up. "Looking for these?" he grinned.

"Very nicely done." The man said as he smirked under his mask. "But, What's this?" He added, as he suddenly pulled out another set of bells.

"What?" Naruko asked before the bells that had poofed away.

"They're substitutions!" Sake gasped.

"Did you honestly think I'd make it that easy?" The man said.

"So much for plan A." Naruko groaned.

"We still have a lot of time to get the bells. We have to work together to get them." Akira spoke. The girls nodded as they charged at him.

'Looks like they're getting the hang of it.' Kakashi thought as he dodged and weaved around them. He jumped back and did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He called and blasted a fireball at the four.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sake called and fired her own as the fire collided in a hot explosion, causing smoke to cover the area.

"Good reflexes." Akira said.

"Thanks." Sake nodded, as the smoke cleared and showed he disappeared.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"He can be anywhere…" Naruko spoke as she looked around.

"He can't be far…." Akira spoke as well. "Not in the air...or around us on the surface…" he gasped and looked down as the ground started pushing up. "He's below us! Move!" They all jumped away in time as Kakashi landed on his feet.

"Okay now I'm pissed!" Naruko growled, her eyes turning into the red form from the exam. 'hey Kurama, think you can give me a hand sexy?'

'Of course I can baby.' Kurama grinned. Orange chakra began pulsing around naruko as her teeth bared to small fangs, her whiskers thickened as a cloak of orange chakra covered her body with one tail swishing around her in the back.

"Oh shit, it's that chakra again." Akira said, flinching slightly.

'The chakra of the nine tailed fox? But how is this possible?' Kakashi thought in shock. 'Not even a true ninja and this girl is managing to control the beasts power….i have to get serious now.' his eye narrowed before taking a kunai weapon out and stood ready.

"You're gonna die you old fool!" She howled, her voice becoming like a combination of Kurama' sand her own. "Nine tails fox fire!" She yelled, her tails turning into fire and spinning around like a helicopter rotor. She lunged at Kakashi and slammed her tails into him as he yelled in pain and blasted into a tree with a mighty crash.

The smoke cleared to show their sensei in a daze. Akira approached the man and took the real bells this time and handed one to his wives. When he came too, the group grinned. "We win sensei."

He groaned and stood while wobbling. "Yes...you did...but with only three bells, it would seem Sakura has failed since she hasn't contributed to the team."

Sakura frowned, knowing he was right. All she did was stand around and did nothing.

"Maybe so, but she's a member of the team." Akira spoke before tossing his bell to the man as he snatched it. "If she's out, then I am as well. I will not be a ninja if she's not in it."

"That goes for me too." Naruko spoke and tossed her own back.

"Me as well." Sake nodded, throwing hers back.

"We're a team Kakashi, if you want to kick one member out, you kick us all out." Akira stated while they stood near the cherry haired girl.

Sakura glanced to the three. Her heart fluttering as they would be sent to the academy back with her than leave her behind. "Guys I…" She breathed.

Kakashi glanced at the bells before eye smiling at them. "Well then...you pass."

"Huh?!" The group gasped.

"The soul key to my test was to have you four work together, not apart, and you did that. Plus, you knew one of you would be dropped out, but chose to stay by Sakura's side." Kakashi explained. "As my motto goes, those who abandon the rules are trash, but to those who abandon their friends, are worse than trash. You four have proven that to me, and have passed the test."

"Whoa…" Sakura gasped.

"That's hardcore." Naruko nodded.

"Guess we were wrong about you being a dick." Akira chuckled a bit.

"It's no problem." Their sensei chuckled. "Well, you four are free to go. Our first mission will begin in one week." he turned around before glancing to the girls. "Oh, and Naruko, thanks for the little Icha icha show." he chuckled and vanished in swirling leaves.

"No problem." The girl grinned.

The students went home after they said goodbye to their teacher. And Sakura smiled happily, she was glad she had teammates who were willing to help her like that.

"See Sakura, we don't leave a friend or teammate behind. You're one of us now." Akira smiled and patted her back.

"Thanks Akira." She smiled.

(About a week later.)

The team was doing their first few missions. Mainly just gathering herbs, retrieving lost pets and helping little kids with their homework. But one day when they were trying to catch a repeat runaway cat, Sake And Naruko were in trouble.

The two accidentally got tangled around a large tree that fell in the river with Sake's grappling hook, and were now floating down the river, Sake was at the front and Naruko at the back.

"Well, this is a mess we're in." the blonde haired spoke.

"At least it's not that bad." Sake spoke before her eyes widened as she looked ahead. "Uh oh."

The water sped up and naruko groaned. "Don't tell me, we're about to go over an overly a huge waterfall?"

"Yep." Sake answered simply.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" the blonde asked again.

"Most likely." Sake deadpanned.

"...Bring it on." Naruko said simply.


End file.
